Can I have her
by Joriship forever
Summary: Im not good at summarys.But forgive me this is my first is rated M for later chapters


Chapter 1

JJ the star of all of my romantic and sometimes dirty fanticys, when I picture a prefect life all I see is me and her cuddling or holding hands while on a as I said those are fanticys and thats all they will ever be because JJ is stright and engaged.

Sometime I wish that we didn't do that case so she wouldn't have met him and maybe just maybe it would have given me a chance to...Oh I don't know at least tell her that i'm gay and in love with her.

But she'shappy and all I want is for JJ to be happy even if it's not with me.

"Emily,hello"I get knocked out of my thoughts by Garcia."Oh sorry I didn't hear you" I reply trying to hide the sad look that I know ison my face."Emily are you ok you look sad" she asks seeing though the failed attempt to hide my emotions."Ya I'm fine."I lie "well I just came to ask if you wanted to go out with me and JJ for a girls night out after work"my heart skips a beat at the mention of her name her beautiful name."Yeah sure,but I have to get back to work now if i want to finish this paper work before we go out"I lie yet again because we all know that I've been day dreaming about her more then working."Ok see you later".

This is the perfect chance to come out to JJ and Garcia kind of because I think she already knows , how I don't know but the Garcia for you she knows more about you then you want but oh well.

Shit I can't go out with JJ looking like I have a decent change of cloths in my locker.

Wow can't belive I'm this nervous about coming out to JJ.

What if she dosen't want to talk to me any more after I tell if she starts treat me different when she finds out...Wait what am i talking about JJ is one of the most If not the most understanding and caring woman I will accept me.I hope.

It's all ready 4:00 pm I really have to start working now if I want to go out tonight.

TIME SKIP - 8:00 pm

"You guys ready to go I want to get there before all the cute guys are gone."I hear Garcia happliy say."I'm ready to" I say " Me too" I hear JJ's anglicly beautiful voice reply too.

As I turn around to face them I Get lost in JJ's beauty but recover before she catchs me or at least I think I did beause she's staring at me weirdly with an emotion in her eyes that I don't reconize.

JJ is so pretty when she's drunk but then again she's not that drunk. I think it's time.

"Guys I have something to tell you"I say loud ehough for them to her me over the music but not so loud that other people can hear me.

"What is it " they say in unison as they turn around.

"I'm Gay"

" I knew it " Garcia says happliy.

"What and you never thought I should know" JJ says before storming off to the bathroom.I look at Garcia and she nods and I run off after JJ.

"JJ" I say as I find her crying in the bathroom

"WHAT"she screams turning around to look at me with that same look in her eye that she had eariler."JJ I understand if you don't want to ta..."I am suprisinly cut off By JJ's mouth on mine.

"You should have told me sooner"she says with a smile "Wait JJ what do you mean and why did you just kiss me and what about.."I get cut off again By her lips on mine."Your so cute when you ramble."She says confusing me even more." JJ Please tell me whats going on I thought you were mad at me" I Say still confused "Oh Emily how could I ever be mad at you when you just told me the best thing ever I Might be a little fusterated but not mad." She replys " what I don't undstand JJ are you ok I Think you had a little to much to drink" I say "No Emily I'm not ok I'm better than ok I'm great and no I"m not drunk" She says looking at me with a sparkle in her eye that almost makes me lose my balance." then whats going on JJ" JJ steps closer "Well Emily from the moment I met you I couldn't take my eyes off of you for reasons I didn't know or understand yet." Wait is JJ saying what I think she is .

"But month after month we became closer and became hader and harder to remain profesonal with you and I at the time still didn't know why, that is until the day you told me to go after Will that day I realized that I may be atracted to Will but I was in love with you but since you told me to go after him and the fact that I thought that you stright it crushed all the curage that I had to ask you out so I went out with a month after that we had sex for the frist time and thats when I realized that I wasn't bi like I assumed when I figured out that I liked you I realized that I was gay." JJ paused and looked Emily in the eyes for some sort of reactionbut didn't she one. "I understand if you don't feel the same about me but hearing you say that you were gay tonight gave me back my curage to tell you...I hope we can still be friends" she says with a single tear coming from her eye as she turns and trys to run off but I catch her before she can.

"JJ" I try to get words out but they don't come so I tell her the only I way I know how.I pull JJ into a kiss and try to put as much love and emotion into it so that it says all the things that i'm to scared to say.

"JJ I love you too" I say almost looks so happy until she hears what comes from my mouth next. "But what about will,your enagaged JJ and happy I can't take you away from that" I say sadly. "Forget Will , you make me happier than him any day with just one smile" I smile at that and kiss her again "There's a hotel across the street we are going to stay there tonight just me and you ok" she speaks again before I could "ok" i say "Now let's go back to Garcia before she calls are team thinnking that got murdered or murdered each other.

As we walk out of the bathroom I feel JJ grab my hand.

"Oh my god you told her didn't you JJ" Garcia says like a child who just got candy.

"wait Garcia knew about how you felt about me JJ"I say still kind of confused about it all.

JJ kiss's me again and I get the dumbest look on my face " yes she did"JJ says then turns to look at Garcia "listen me and this beautiful person right here have alot to talk about so we are going to leave now and get a nice hotel room ok"

"Ok you two love birds I'll just get my chocolate tunder to pick me up." We all laugh at her natural samelessness.

"Bye pen" JJ says "see you monday"

"Come on em , I'm going toget the room you wait here" she says leaving me in the lobby.

"ok let's go I got us a nice room" JJ says returning a few moments later.I follow her into the elevator."Oh by the way I got the room for two nights so now your stuck with me for the weekend." she says as a sly smile appears on her face "What about Will" I say still worried that she's just drunk "Will you forget about him already, I have"

Once we get to our room I notice one thing right away... there's only one bed."Um JJ there's only one bed"I say nervously "Of coruse there's only one bed silly" She pauses a moment as if to think then continues "now that I know that you feel the same way I'm sleeping with you in my arms every second I can"she smiles sweetly and I smile back likeing the thought myself.

I look at JJ and notice a lustful look in her eye."Ok JJ if we are going to do this we have to talk about the subject that you keep avoiding" I say trying to take control before thing get out of hand "But em can't we do some thing a little more fun" she says while pouting "No JJ we have to talk about Will before we can do anything that's fun" I say holding my ground "Because I want this to work out and I know your not a cheater , it's bad enough that we kissed not that i'm conplaining but we need to talk about whats going to happen with saying that we can still sleep in each others arms and kiss here and there but not much else until that is you understand JJ." I say fermly "I do " when she says that there is this sadness in her voice that I don't like so I add on"JJ I want you to know I'm doing this because not because I don't want to do those things I'd accutly love to do those things with you and much more but I want a healthy realtionship with you also I can't let you think I'm easy we need a least two dates before we do that stuff" i say smiling .

" Fine let's talk em" JJ says returning the smile.

" So Will" I say becoming nervous again and I think she notices this time because she reachs out and grabs my hand.

"Don't worrie I'll break up with on monday "

JJ's POV

Monday

"Will I need to tell you something" I say."What is it babe"Will says not sounding to concerned."Will im sorry but i want to call off the engagement". "what why JJ i thought we were happy"will says sarting to cry "Will it's not you i just don't want to lie to you any more" i say "what do you mean lie to me"he says "Im a lesbian will ,look it's not you i have been trying to avoid this for a long time"i say "Well can we still be friends then" he says taking this better tyhen i thought he would "yeah we can and will why are you taking this so well " i ask "Because i think i knew this was coming.I'm going for a drive to clear my mind"."are you going to be here when i get back"he asks "no i'm moving out today" i say" you going to emily?" he asks " yeah how do you know " i say "i always though that if you left me it would be for her.

 **THats all for now...**


End file.
